


Don't Ask Questions You Don't Want Answers To Or You'll Regret It

by KazeshiniSora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gintoki needs a hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joui 4, Post Joui War, Who needs sleep when you have fanfics, Zura Ja Nai Katsura Da!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: Takasugi, Zura, and Gintoki are all sitting in a cafe because Zura and Bakatsugi want answers.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakamoto Tatsuma & Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou & Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Don't Ask Questions You Don't Want Answers To Or You'll Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanfic I read that was super good. It's pretty much just a bunch of people like Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi, Sougo, and Zura looking at Gintoki's memories and it said one line that made me want to write this. I can't remember the name of the fanfic though.

Takasugi, Katsura, and Gintoki are all sitting in a cafe together because Zura wanted to know why Gintoki chose them over Shoyou-sensei.

"Why did you choose us over Sensei Gintoki?"

"I want to know too. Why did you do it Gintoki? Even after you promised me." Takasugi mutters the last part quietly but Gintoki and Zura hear him anyways.

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Zura asks.

"I'm pretty sure I remember you promising Gintoki." Takasugi leans forward on the table.

"Not that Bakasugi. I didn't choose you two. I chose Shoyou-sensei." Takasugi growls when he is insulted but that quickly changes to shock and then rage.

"So killing him was what he wanted! Yeah right!" Takasugi yells slamming his fist on the table. People from other tables look over to see what the commotion was about but one glare from Takasugi makes them all look away.

Gintoki just calmly eats some of his parfait before he opens his mouth to respond. 

"So you're saying Sensei would have wanted you two to die instead? Get real Takasugi, Zura-" Gintoki gets cut off by Zura saying "Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" although he is ignored just like every other time. "Besides, before I promised you I'd take care of Sensei I promised Sensei I'd take care of you, all of the Souka Sonjuka students." 

Gintoki looks them both in the eye before looking at his parfait. "Guess I couldn't keep either promises," Gintoki whispers so quietly neither of them hear him. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya." He waves and leaves leaving Zura and Takasugi to pay for his parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another chapter but I wanna see how this one goes first


End file.
